


Natsukashii

by tsukist



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukist/pseuds/tsukist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suicidal Kaneki!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natsukashii

He was in pain. Talking hurt, thinking hurt, breathing hurt, living hurt. His entire life—the life that he had so carefully cultivated, and had strived to maintain—crumbled beneath his feet. The pain was unbearable, and he couldn't tolerate it any longer. 

_I don't have a family._

_I don't have friends._

_I don't have anyone left._

_I have nothing._

_I_ am _nothing._

He sat on the edge of the building, allowing his feet to dangle over the edge, simply feeling the summer breeze flow between his outstretched toes. He was observing a small brown sparrow that was perched on a balcony of the high-rise apartment complex adjacent to him. It preened itself quietly, not seeming to mind his unwavering stare. He wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't lifted his head from where it rested on his palm, but he was almost glad.

It was the most beautiful thing he had seen since it all started.

It's beady eye met his gaze for a split second, and they seemed to have a moment of mutual understanding. But, it flew away suddenly; as if some unseen force had startled it. He instead turned his attention skyward, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the vast blueness above him.

As he gazed up at the endless sky, he felt a mounting envy towards the sparrow. It could fly away from it's problems, and fears, and doubts; it could fly away from him.

The sparrow was free.

He wanted to fly away from his problems, and fears, and doubts; he wanted to fly away from himself, too.

He wanted to be free, too.

And he became free.

For just a moment, he seemed to be suspended in the air; as if the sky embraced him, and held him there for everyone below to see. With his arms spread and his mouth open in a silent laugh, he flew, for just a moment.

He couldn't have been happier. 


End file.
